Esteban Moreno
| image = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = March 12 | age = Unknown (Appears 42-45) | gender = Male | height = 173 cm (5'8) | weight = 77 kg (171lbs) | eyes = Green | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Anarquía Himself | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Leader of Anarquía | previous occupation = Unranked Arrancar Black-Ops Arrancar Solider | team = Anarquía | previous team = Aizen's Arrancar Army | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Suteibu Ōkami (Son) | education = | resurrección = Bélula | english = | japanese = }} Esteban Moreno (, Moreno Esteban) is a powerful -level Arrancar and is the biological father of Suteibu Ōkami. He is suspected of killing Suteibu's mother and is also wanted for questioning in the deaths on nearly two dozen , including one lieutenant. He is a very dangerous man and is rather dispassionate when it comes to showing any of his enemies mercy. Appearance Esteban has green eyes and long, dark black hair that extends down all the way to his waist. His face is accented with the remnants of his hollow mask that run underneath his chin and neck and larger remnants can be found on the left side of his head. For clothes, he wears a typical uniform that is worn by most and has made little to no personal adaptations to it. He wears a pair of black socks inside special that were made specifically for the Espada with a pair of white pants that resemble the 's shihakushō. He wears a black belt around his waist with a plain white shirt that exposes a small amount of midriff as as well as the hollow hole that is in the center of his chest. This shirt has a black edging around it, giving it a more three dimensional look, and he also wears a white cloak with black edging and lining. This coat has long sleeves that extend down the length of his arm, stopping at his wrists and often resembles a vest because of the black lined creases where the sleeve meets the cloak. Personality Esteban's manner of death was “stoicism” and is therefore the epitome of calmness and control, much like his son Suteibu. It is this ere calm that makes him very unpredictable, especially since those who serve him know full well what he is capable of. He is characterized by others as being extremely ruthless, often showing any type of opponent little to no mercy whatsoever. He was once witnessed by others goring a and then stomped on their throat as they attempted to crawl away from him. He also seems to be very cunning, both on and off the battlefield, as he has been able to avoid capture by both Incarn8 and the by using nothing more than simple strategy. If he is fighting an opponent in a skill that he is not particular fond of or is not skilled in, then he will use any method or trick to divert the flow of battle back to a style he is more accustomed to. His face is often expressionless, staying true to his manner of death, and is very hard to read, clouding his true objectives in a thick, proverbial cloud of smoke. In regards to the members of Anarquía, he is very protective of them and treats them as if they were his own family. He has met nearly all members of Anarquía by saving them from some form of trouble or harm. He has been known to defend them with his full power, showing that he does not mess around when it comes to protecting them. History Esteban's full history is extensively unknown since he has never talked about his past to anyone, including his followers, before. What is known is that he struck up a romantic relationship with a female soul several hundred years ago; it is unknown if this women was just a resident of the or if she was an active duty . This eventually led to a child being born, this child being Esteban's son Suteibu, and with this birth came the death of the women. It is unknown whether or not she truly was killed by Esteban, by he is the prime suspect and has been deemed the official murder by the soul society. Some time later, Esteban lead a raid on the for reasons unknown and this raid was foiled by , the captain commander of the Soul Society, and the . As the last of his men were killed, Esteban barely managed to escape back to to find haven and regain his strength and power. He has yet to be seen since this incident. Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Esteban has trained with a sword most of his life and has become quite accustomed to its use, mastering at a rather early point in his life. With his sword, he is able to demobilize any hollow with very simple and shallow slashes, turning even those into deadly and lethal cuts. He has also been known to use his sword for discipline among his followers, forcing them to fight him in sword fights in order to embrace them with his vast skill. *' ': Esteban was able to master this basic Arrancar technique after several years of training. Essentially, it is the same as the shinigami's and allows Esteban to cover large distances but it cannot be sensed with a hollow's . This is particularly powerful for when he is fighting an enemy or multiple enemies who are using hollow based abilities. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Esteban has trained thoroughly in the arts of hand-to-hand combat and displays a great proficiency in the art. With nothing but his bare hands, he is able to demobilize even the strongest of hollows and alike and can do so with little to no effort. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero); Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Esteban, being a naturally born , possesses the ability to charge and fire of a cero. He uses it mainly as a frontal attack or a distraction, but when he is bored or wants to get a fight finished quickly, he has been known to pour large quantities of spiritual pressure into it. He has also shown skill in using it as a sweeping attack as well by simply swinging his finger in a arc-shaped motion, allowing him to take out more than one target at a time. :*'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada-level Arrancar, Esteban is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. It has enough power to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself and, for this reason, its use has been banned inside the fortress, although Esteban will use it if he wishes. In order to fire it, it seems that Esteban must first cut his own hand on his zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst and creating a blue colored Gran Rey Cero. *' ' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero); Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Esteban possesses skin that is extremely hard and is unable to be pierced by normal means of attack. The power of his hierro seems to correspond directly with his current spiritual pressure level so when his spiritual pressure falls, so does the strength of his hierro. *' ' (虚弾 (バラ), Bara); Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): Esteban possesses the natural ability to fire off large barrages of bala at his opponents. His bala are not as strong as his cero, but they are twenty times faster, which means that he can use them as decoy attacks or swarm attacks. *' ' (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisu); Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Esteban possesses the natural ability to sense the presence of hollows much easier by using this ability. He can also sense the presence of other non-hollow based spirit energy at a greater acuity, including quincy, shinigami, and visored among others. *' ': Esteban is able to open up garganta, natural gateways to . He can even summon a substantial amount of hollows from these holes as well or he can allow his comrades to make sneak attacks on his enemies. Zanpakutō Bélula: Esteban's Zanpakutō is an average katana with a rectangular tsuba while the sheath and handle are yellow in color. It's length is slightly shorter than an average Zanpakutō, given Esteban's shorter stature. : : Bélula's release command is “''Fly About''”. To release his zanpakutō, Esteban holds it up straight in the air with his right hand and turns it to the left as the sword glows yellow. He then takes and turns the blade on its side while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Esetban's appearance changes drastically to something more insect based as he grows two sets of wings on his back. His face becomes more insectoid in appearance, growing another set of eyes and his teeth becoming completely flat. His legs virtually disappear when he enters this form and his body becomes much longer, growing a sort of tail in the process. His mask becomes much more apparent, covering his whole face and part of his head. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. :*'Resurrección Special Ability': Bélula greatly enhances Esteban's insect-like powers as well as his accompanying sonic powers. :*'Chillido': Esteban opens his mouth and releases a high pitched, sonic squeal. This squeal boasts incredible offensive and defensive power all in one convenient move. It has the power to easily break through any oncoming attack, protecting Esteban with a wall of sound. Conversely, Esteban can also use the attack to stun his opponents sense of hearing, causing them to become disoriented. The range of the technique is rather vast but the range seems to be limited to a frontal attack; the attack is less effective to opponents who are behind Esteban. :*'Estampido Sónico': Esteban rapidly vibrates his wings, releasing a massive wave of sonic energy. Although the technique is simple to apply, it boasts considerable destructive force. The wave is released around Esteban's entire body, leaving zero blind spots in the technique. The blast is highly concussive and is able to level a portion of a town in an instant. The attack itself is conjured in seconds, making it a highly effective defensive move as well. It is said that the technique is able to repel any attack. :*'Enhanced Cero': While in his Resurrección, Esteban's cero is far more powerful. The power increases roughly threefold while the range of the overall cero also becomes larger, making them far harder to dodge. The blast he fires also tend to be more concussive and sonic-based, damaging objects with sound. :*' ': Esteban's hierro receives a great augmentation, being able to withstand a point-blank Cero from his son Suteibu without receiving any physical damage. He has also demonstrated the ability to receive direct slashes from form swords and receive no damage. He can also catch swords with his bare hands and, depending on the power level of the wielder, can break said swords. :*' ': While in his Resurrección, Esteban's Bala become much more powerful. He is able to fire more Bala in a single shot and can swarm his opponents with a virtual wall of Bala projectiles. The power of the Bala also seem to be much stronger than an average Bala and, like his Cero, have a more concussive force. :*' ': When he is in his Resurrección, Esteban's sense much more astute. He is able to sense a larger number of enemies at a much greater range. He can sense nearly every known species and can even enhance his senses further by using . This further increases the range at which he can sense his enemies. :*' ': When he is in his Resurrección, Esteban is able to create more Garganta. The Garganta are not only larger but can be held open longer, allowing him to summon more from them. He can also use them for quicker getaways, allowing him and his comrades to make quick escapes. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Esteban's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him great agility and movement to match, allowing him to keep up with captain class . He can also dodge attacks from his opponent much easier and can launch surprise attacks at a much quicker pace. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in . His strength was also enough to send Suteibu through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet, merely with a few light punches and kicks. Category:Arrancar Category:Rogue Espada Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels Category:Character